How to train your dragon our way
by 6MoonlightShadow9
Summary: What if Hiccup didn't have to go through all of his troubles alone? And what if they hit two Night Furies instead of one? Rina was his best friend since for ever and now they need to stick together to get through the mess they created. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... DRAGONS. Right now, those pests are destroying everything in their way and trying to take our animals and probably our lives. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. I ran out of my house, witch was on fire by the way,tryed to stay alive while admiering a guy trying to kill a dragon whit his foot in it's mouth and successfully avoiding every Viking that was falling out of the sky. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. I was doing great until a guy landed on me and started growling. Then he cheerfully greeted me and moved on. I got up and started running again. Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...

,,What are you doing out?!"

... Burnthair the Broad...

,,Get inside!"

... Phlegma the Fierce...

,,Get back inside!".

And those are the charming ones. I was just about to get burned when someone yanked me and lifted me off the floor.

,,Hiccup?! What is he doing out again?! What are you doing out again?! Get inside" he said putting me down.

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

An explosion forced everyone to duck. Only he stood firm.

,,What do we have?" he asked brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

,,Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." said a Viking.

,,Any Night Furies?".

,,None so far.".

,,Good.".

Massive flaming braziers were raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. In the mean time below, I crosses an open plaza and ducked into an open building with a tall chimney.

,,Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." said a man with one leg and one arm. I put on a leather apron and started to put away scattered appendages.

,,Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste." I said striking a bodybuilder pose.

,,Yeah, dad. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." said a girls voice behind me.

,,They need toothpicks, don't they?" he said while I transferred bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler. The girl is Rina, his daughter and my best friend since we could walk. We we been trough everything together and we're very much alike. She has long redish-brown hair made in a braid, hazel eyes and an even smaller body than me. But she has more guts than three of me. She's actually pretty. Probably got it from her mother.

Another dragon came down and set another house on fire. See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses. In response, the fire brigade charged through the plaza, four teen, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they filled buckets of water to douse the flames. They are Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and most beautiful of all, Astrid. There was a slow-motion explosion behind her in my mind, framing her in a hot ball of fire. The others joined her, looking awesome and heroic, something I'll never be. Their job is so much cooler. I was leaning at the window with Rina by my side. We looked at each other and knew whar we had to do. We were ready to jump when Gobber grabbed us.

,,Oh come on, dad!" she struggled.

,,Let us out, please. We need to make our mark!" I said but I know there was no point in struggling.

,,Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places. Both of you." he said putting us down.

,, Please dad, two minutes. We'll bouth kill a dragon and our lifes will get infinitely better." begged Rina.

,,I might even get a date." I said supporting her.

,,Let me think... Neither of you can lift a hammer, swing an axe... you can't even throw one of these." said Gobber picking up iron balls connected by rope. A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle witch crashed loudly.

,,Ok but this will throw it for me." I said showing him my new invention. But I prematurely launched a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.

,,See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!" he said angrily.

,, Mild calibration issue." I said looking at Rina requesting backup.

,, Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this." he said pointing to me.

,, But... you just pointed to all of him." said Rina confused.

,, Yes! That's it! He needs to stop being all of him." he said happy we got the picture.

,, You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained." Rina said threatening him.

,,There will be consequences!" I said.

,, I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." he said giving both of us a sword. We looked at each other knowing we need to give up for now. One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

Then we all heard a ballistic moaning streak. Everyone knew what was coming. The ultimate prize, the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

,,Night fury! Get down!" yelled the chief and then a tower was hit by a giant blast.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

,,Man the fort, Hiccup, Rina, they need me out there! Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." he said leaving us behind. We looked at each other. It's kind of our thing to know what the other was thinking without saying anything. We both had a mischievous smile on our faces. WHAM! We pushed my wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. We weaved through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as our legs could carry us.

,,Hiccup, where are you going!" yelled a Viking.

,,Rina, get back here!" yelled another.

,,We'll be right back!" we said in a union and continued to run.

We reached a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drop the handles to the ground. I dropped a bola onto a chamber and then pivoted the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. Rina was standing next to me looking up. We stood stil looking for a target. Then just for a moment a blast of fire luminated a figure and both of us grabbed the handle and pulled it.

The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a whack and a screech.

,,We hit it?" I asked.

,,We hit it!" Rina screamed in delight.

,,Did anyone see that?" I asked feeling proud but then I heard a growl behind me and saw Rinas horrified face, I knew something was wrong. A Monstrous Nightmare appeared, slithering up over the edge of a cliff.

We ran through the plaza, screaming, with the Nightmare fast on our heels. We dogged its blasts but it keept coming after us.

,,We are going to die!" yelled Rina.

,,It would've ve happened eventually!" I yelled back. We hide ourselves behind a giant wooden torche. It was our last hope. The dragon hit the torche but missed us. It was quiet. And just when the dragon wanted to bite off our heads, Stoick leaped between us and the dragon, tackling it to the ground. They tumbled and wrestled. The Nightmare tried to toast him, but only coughed up smoke.

,, You're all out." he said with a smirk and then smashed the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. Then he turned to us.

The burnt brazier pole collapsed, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounced down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the captured Nadders. The freed dragons escaped... with several sheep. Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...

,,Sorry, dad." I said looking at his angry and disappointed face.

The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyed my dad, awaiting his response.

,, Okay, but I think we hit a dragon." I said but he just grabbed me by my collar and practicly dragged me toward the house.

,,It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean we really actually hit it. You guys were busy and we had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it...".

,,STOP! Just...stop." he released me. Everyone goes silent, staring. I looked at Rina who was being firmly held by her dad. She looked more annoyed than scared if you ask me.

,, Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" he yelled. All eyes were on me.

,, Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I said. We aren't the small kind of people. At least most of us.

,, This isn't a joke, Hiccup! And you dragged Rina with you? I can't belive you would do that!" he said even more disappointed than before.

,,He didn't drag me! I wanted to help. I..." she started but her father gave her the look and she stopped talking.

,, Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" my dad asked me.

,, I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." I said trying to convince him that I was one of them.

,, You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." he replied with a sad and disapointed voice. Everyone agreed.

,,Get back to the house. I have to clean up your mess." he said leaving me behind.

I sadly went thoward what was left of my house passing the teens from the fire brigade.

,, Quite the performance." said Tuffnut.

,, I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" mocked Snotlout.

,,Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." I answer sarcastically. I was so embarrassed. I tryed avoiding Astrids glare but I could still feel it.

,,Shut up, you jerks." said Rina punching Snotlout and ran to catch up to me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

,,We realy did hit him." I said.

,,I know."

,,He never listens.".

,,Well, it runs in the family...".

,, And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. , **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**" I mimicked my dad telling my sad but true story.

,, You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't understand just like my dad can't understand me. Ok, that came out wrong." she said frowning.

,,Thank you, for summing that up." I said with a small peck of shame coming out.

,, Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to prove to him.. We'll show them one day." she said giving me a hopeful smile. I sighted and we entered the house.

,,I just want to be one of them." I said and closed the door looking at her while she gave me a sympathetic look. I throwed myself on the bed in frustracion.

,,You know every one is busy right now. We can go and look for the dragon." she said and that was all that took to convince me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

,, Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." said Stoick sinking his blade into a large map, spread out on the table, piercing the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.

,,One more search. Before the ice sets in.".

,,But those ships newer come back." said someone.

,, We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick said throws up his fist but no one followed. The crowds shifts in restless silence.

,, Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." and suddenly everyone changed their mind.

,, That's more like it." he said satisfied. The Vikings rushed for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone.

,, I'll pack my undies." said Gobber standing up.

,,No, Gobber. I need you to train new recruits." said Stoick.

,, Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself and Rina could help him...what could possibly go wrong?" said Gobber sitting back.

,, What am I going to do with him Gobber?" asked Stoick sinking in a bench beside Gobber with his brow burdened.

,, Put him in training with the others." answer Gobber simply.

,,I'm serious.".

,,So am I. I'm thinking on putting Rina in too.".

,,He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.".

,,Oh, you don't know that.".

,,I do know that, actually.".

,,No, you don't."

,,No, actually I do.".

,,No you don't!".

,, Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. Your daughter can at least listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls." said Stoick.

,, Trolls exist! They steal your socks but only the left ones. What's with that?" said Gobber returning to his beer.

Stoick let out a loud sigh.

,,When I was a boy...".

,,Oh, no. Here we go...".

,,... my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?".

,,You got a headache?" asked Gobber.

,, That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy." finished Stoick like he was giving up.

,, You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. That's what I learned watching my girl grow up. She's much like Hiccup. She isn't meant to live as a Viking. But that's the way things are. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now." said Gobber showing him the space trough the door.

,,You're probably right." said Stoick.

He doesn't know the half of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. That's all we got.

,,Found anything?" I asked Rina who was exploring up ahead.

,,No, nothing." she said disapointed.

I added another 'X' to the page, then I scratched my pencil all over the whole map in frustration. I snapped the book closed and pocketed it. We looked everywere. We covered the whole Point and nothing."

,,Uggh, the gods hate us. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not us. We manage to lose an entire dragon." I said frustrated kicking a small rock. Rina came down from a rock and walked next to me.

,,Don't be so negative. It must be here somewhere." she said bending a branch so she could get pass witch wacked me right across the face.

,,Ow! Watch it!" I said rubing my nose.

,,Sorry. Hiccup, look." she said pointing at the tree. It was badly damaged like something crashed into it. We folowed the direction it was bended and found a trail that leaded down hill.

We followed it and at the end of the trail was a dragon tied up in a bola. We ducked at first but then slowly got up. We approached it and it apeared dead.

,,We did it. We did it!" I yelled victorious. It was definitely a Night Fury. It was black as night and its body was like the size of a horse not counting the wings which were probably two times bigger.

,,Hiccup look!" called Rina pointing at the other side oh the dragon. It looked like we didn't hit just one Night Fury.

,,We killed two?! I can't belive it!" I said coming back to the first Fury. The other one was dark gray and a little smaller than the first.

,, This will fix everything. We have brought down this mighty beasts!" I said puting a foot on the dragon making a victory pose. But then it shifted. I quickly backed away. I was terrified but held my knife strongly, ready to strike. I looked at its head and found myself looking at a pair of cold horrified green eyes.

,,It's alive. Be careful!" I said to Rina.

,,This one too." she answers holding her knife down.

,,We have to kill them." I said holding my knife over the beast. There was a small silence. She kept staring at the other dragon with sadness in her eyes.

,,Hiccup, I... can't." she said weakly

,,What do you mean you can't? We have to. I have to." I asked frowning at her.

,,I just can't okay!" she yelled looking at me angrily.

,,Fine. I'll kill them both." I said ready to strike into the dragons heart.

Rina backed away and went behind me.

,, I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking!" I said determinated to prove myself. The dragon's labored breathing broke my clenched concentration. I opened an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon kept staring at me. Then something happened when I looked him in the eyes. I can't explain it but it was powerful. Finally, the Night Fury closed its eyes and lowered its head, waiting its fate. I tried to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting myself... until I finally lowered it with a frustrated sigh.

I looked over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.

,,Hiccup?" Rina called me.

,,I did this. I a bigger monster than them." I said backing away. I was ready to grab Rina and run but then I stopped and looked at the dragons who were breathing hard. I grabbed my knife again and started cutting the ropes that were holding them.

,,Help me Rina!" I said and she grabbed her knife and did the same.

But as soon as the dragons felt the ropes were getting loose the gray Fury jumped away and was ready to run but the black one pushed Rina away and pounced on me.

,,Hiccup!" yelled Rina taking her knife and pointing it at the Fury.

The gray Night Fury roared and called the other one but it was still focused on me.

I tought I was really going to die this time. It looked like it's was about to kill me. I was paralyzed. I could feel the dragon's breath ruffling my hair. I opened my eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare burning into me. It was very intense. Then the dragon drawed a deep breath, looking like he was about to torche me but then it let out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turned away and they took off flapping violently through the trees. It bashed against a nearby mountain side, recovered, and then they droped out of view somewhere in the distance.

,,Hiccu, are you okay?!" asked Rina panicking. She helped me get up but the shock got me really hard and I stumbled and then passed out.

...

After I regained my consciousness we got back to the village and to our houses. We promised not to tell anyone about what hapened today, not even our fathers. Speaking of fathers, mine was home poking the fire. That was rear. I tried to sneak by him but...

,,Hiccup.".

,,Dad. Uh... I have to talk to you, dad." I said trying to stand up from my crawling position.

,,I have to talk to you too, son." he said approaching me.

,,I don't want to...".

,,I want you to...".

,,...fight dragons." we said at the same time.

,,Wait, what?" we did it again.

,,You go first." my dad said.

,,No, you go first." I insisted.

,, Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning." he said proudly.

,, Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home...".

,,You'll need this." he said interrupting me by handing me an axe.

,,I don't want to fight dragons." I said putting down the axe.

,,Come on. Yes, you do.".

,,Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.".

,,But you will kill dragons.".

,,No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.".

,,It's time Hiccup.".

,,Can you not hear me?".

,,This is serious son!" he said giving me the axe back.

,, When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...this." he said doing the same thing Gobber did.

,,You just gestured all of me." I complained.

,,Deal?" he asked rasing his brow.

,,This conversation is feeling very one-sided.".

,,DEAL?!" he asked again rasing his voice. I figured that it was a no-win argument.

,,Deal.". Satisfied, my dad grabbed his helmet and duffel bag and heads for the door.

,, Good. Train hard. I'll be back...Probably.".

,,And I'll be here... Maybe.".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

It was already morning and I had to get to my first lession. I barely got up and made it to the entrance door. I opened them and saw someone waiting for me.

,,Morning." said Rina happily.

,,Morning, Rina. Your dad put you up for it too?" I asked yawning. She nodded but looked a litle happy.

,, Yes but, I won't be trainig with you guys. My dad said I can be his assistant and can give you tips on dragons since I read a lot about them." she said while we were meating up with the others. They didn't notice us but we kept following Gobber to te big arena were they keep the dragons.

,,Welcome to dragon training." he said lifting up the gate. We entered the the arena with amazement.

,, No turning back." said Astrid with confidence.

,, I hope I get some serious burns." said Tuffnut.

,, I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." said hus sister, Ruffnut.

,,Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." said Astrid while smirking.

,, Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." I said making everyone notice me. They all groaned.

,,Oh, great. Who let him in?" asked annoyed Tuffnut.

,,Why I odda..." hissed Rina.

,, Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." said Gobber putting a hand on Rina. She may be small but she has a strong hand.

,, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" mocked Snotlout and the reaction of others was, of course, laughing. They turned around continuing to ignore me.

,, Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." he said with a cheerful voice while pushing me in the line with others. He stood in front of us while Rina stood next to the big metal door.

,, Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." he said walking right and left.

,, The Deadly Nadder." he started counting.

,, Speed eight. Armor sixteen." said Fishlegs not being able to hold himself back.

,, The Hideous Zippleback." announced Rina.

,, Plus eleven stealth. Times two.".

,, The Monstrous Nightmare." said Gobber.

,, Firepower fifteen.".

,, The Terrible Terror." continued Rina.

,, Attack eight. Venom twelve.".

,,Will you stop that!" she yelled at Fishlegs.

,, AND...the Gronckle." finished Gobber.

,, Jaw strength, eight." whispered Fishlegs.

Gobber grabbed the handle ready to let out the dragon.

,,Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" yelled Snotlout and everyone panicked.

,, I believe in learning on the job." said Gobber and BAM - out with the Gronckle. Everyone scattered in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

,, Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." said Gobber calmly. I looked at Rina who was looking at her father like he just lost his mind.

,, Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" he asked while we were taking our positions.

,, A doctor?" I suggested.

,, Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

,,A shield!" yelled Astrid and Rina at the same time.

,,That's right. Shield. Go!" ordered Gobber and everyone ran to grab a shield witch were scattered on the floor.

Ruff and Tuff were standing abowe a dozen shields but only one has a skull painted on it and they both grabbed it.

,,Get your hands off my shield!" yelled Tuffnut.

,,There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut yelled back.

,, Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." said Tuffnut which made Ruffnut bashe him in the face.

,, Ooops, now this one has blood on it." and while they argued the Gronckle amed at them and shoot them knocking them out.

,,Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" said Gobber.

,, Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim" said Rina and everyone took their weapons and started making noise. Gronckle looked confused which meant that it was working.

,, All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" asked Rina.

,,Five?" guessed Snotlout.

,,No, six." yelled Fishlegs excited lowering his guard and that made him a perfect target.

,,Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" said Gobber and then Fishlegss shield got blasted away and with that he was out.

I tried to get in there but I just couldn't. I looked at Rina looking for help.

,,Just dodge." she mouthed me. In the mean time Snotlout was hitting on Astird.

,, So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out..." but then the dragon hit him and he was out too.

,, So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" I asked Astrid standing next to me.

,,No, just you." she dodged while my shield was hit.

,,One shot left!" yelled Grobber.

I panicked and chased after my shield as it rolled across the ring. But the sudden movement sent the Gronckle chasing after me, leaving Astrid in the clear.

,,Hiccup!" I could hear Rina screaming my name in a warning but it was to late. The dragon got me against the wall and it was ready to shoot at me when Gobber grabbed it by the jaw and throwed him back in the cage.

,, Remember... a dragon will always, go for the kill." said Gobber and I got a feeling it was pointed especially to me. But his words got me thinking.

,,Then why didn't you?" I asked myself remembering the Night Furys while the others were preparing for a new lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

I was at home cleaning my new unused axe when someone started barging on my door. I put down the axe and opened the door to find a very excited Rina.

,,Rina, what...?".

,,No time. Come with me!" she said dragging me to the forest. We came to the same place where we released the Furis. We walked pass the ropes we cuted and went ahead. A few meters away was a passage. Rina guided me tough it and we ended up in a isolated cove complete with a small lake. I looked around and saw... nothing.

,, Well this was stupid." I said and got ready to go back but Rina grabbed my hand.

,,Shut up and look." she said pulling me down. Then I noticed some black scales on the floor. I had just picked one up, when suddenly, the Night Furis blasted past us, throwing us on the ground. We got up and watched them. The gray one flew to the edge and climbed out off the cove but the other one looked like it had a dificult time doing that. He kept crashing and falling down. It looked like he couldn't get up. We got a little lower so I could get a better look at them. The gray one was calling out to the other but he still couldn't climb up. I pulled out my book to sketch them. They were both on the ground and it looked like the grey Fury wanted to lift the black one but with no luck. Then the smaller Night Fury got to the lake and tried to catch some fish but came up empty. The black Fury lowered his head, looking weakened.

,,Why don't they just fly away?" asked Rina confused.

,,I don't know..." but then I spoted a mistake on my drawing. The black Fury was missing a wing on his tail but the other one had it. The gray one had a few cuts on its tail but it could fly just fine. While I was fixing my drawing I dropped my pencil which the two dragons noticed and then noticed us. We stood still and the dragons did the same. We were just observing each other.

,,We have to go. It's getting dark and my dad will realise we're missing." said Rina quietly. We slowly backed away and left the woods. It was dark but we arrived just in time for diner. The bad news is that we got caught by the rain.

,, Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" we heard Gobber talk to the other who were at a table, eating. We approached them listening to their conversation.

,, I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." said Astrid while the others eye rolled.

,, Yeah. We noticed." said Ruffnut sarcastically.

,, No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." said Snotlout taking her hand.

,, She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." he said when we approached the table grabing our dinners and taking our seats. Rina sat down next to Ruffnut while I saw a spot next to Snotlout. I saw Gobber glaring at Rina and then me.

,,Where did Hiccup go wrong?" he asked. I tried to sit...

,, He showed up." said Ruffnut.

,,He didn't get eaten." mocked Tuffnut.

... but they all keep closing the gaps. I rolled my eyes and went to the other table.

,,He was surounded by idiots." said Rina standing up, whacking Tuffnut and Ruffnut 'accidentaly' and sitting next to me.

,, He's never where he should be." said Astrid annoyed.

,, Thank you, Astrid. Now..." said Gobber standing up and placing a giant book on the table.

,, You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of is in here.". There was a loud thunder outside and the rain wa pouring harder than before.

,, No attacks tonight. Study up." he said leaving into the storm while we were staring at the book.

,, Wait, you mean read?" asked Tuffnut with a 'you've got to be kidding me' face.

,, While we're still alive?" asked Ruffnut the same way.

,, Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" asked Snotlout smashing his fists together.

Looking at the book, Fishlegs got excited: ,,Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...".

,, Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." interrupted Tuffnut.

,,But now, not so much." finished Ruffnut and they all went outside. The only ones left behind were Astrid, Rina and me, but Rina probably read it already.

,, So I guess we'll share-"I approached Astrid.

,,Read it." she said pusshing the book to me and then left too.

,, All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you..." but the door slamed before I could finish.

,,...tomorow." I said grabbing the book.

,,I'll read it with you." said Rina taking the book.

,,Didn't you read it like ten times?" I asked sitting down while everyone else left the hall leaving just the two of us.

,,Twelve actually. But I can go for thirteen." she said sitting next to me.

,,Okay let's see. Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." I turned the page.

,, Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools." read Rina.

,, When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I finished while looking at an illustration of decapitated Vikings.

,, Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." read Rina.

,, Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I said repeating the most of the past texts.

,, Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death." numbered Rina while turning the pages.

,, Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. There is a lot of ways to die." I said looking disgusted by the last one.

,, Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..." there were always those words at the end of every page. Then I finally land upon the page I've been looking for.

,,Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." read Rina pointing at the blank space where nothing was drawn.

,, Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I finished and pulled out my sketch book with two Night Furies on it right were the picture sholud be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Another new day and I'm holding a shield, again.

,, You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" but my talking was interrupted my a fire ball which took out my axe leaving me with no choice but to yelp and run.

,, FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." said Gobber while he was giving us orders from outside the arena with Rina by his side.

,, Today... is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." he said while an angry Nader was chasing us. It spotted Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whiped its tail of spikes making Fishlegs scream and lift an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.

,, I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" yelled Fishlegs while running away.

,, Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." said Rina when Ruffnut and Tuffnut accidently got right in front of the Nader.

,, Do you ever bathe?" asked Ruffnut sniffing her brother.

,, If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." he said pushing her.

,, How about I give you one!" he pushed him back but the Nader heard them and almost set them on fire.

,, Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" said Gobber with a smirk. I wandered up to Gobber, while the others were keeping the dragon busy.

,, Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I asked. I looked at Rina and she was mouthing me: ,,What are you doing?!".

,, None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." he said irritated.

,,I know, I know but hypothetically..." I was being stubborn.

,,I'm going to kill you!" she mouthed me again.

,,Hiccup." Astrid whispered and pointed me to be quiet and to hide. Then the Nader saw us and started chasing Astrid. They broke down a few walls and somehow she ended up on top of me with her axe in my shield.

,, Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" sang Tuffnut.

,,She can do bether." said Ruffnut while we Astrid was trying to take her axe and get off me.

The dragon was getting closer so Astrid had to plant her foot on my torso and yank the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She spin and swinged the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.

,, Well done, Astrid." said Gobber puting the dragon back.

,, Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." said the angry Astrid stumping off.

I got on my feet and hanged my head. Rina came to my side and patted me on the sholder.

,,Come on. We have a place to visit. And don't wory. You'll get bether." she said with a smile.

,,Did you bring the fish?" I asked picking up a shield from the floor.

,,Yeah. What's that for?" she asked looking at the shield.

,,Well we will need something to get near them." I said and we were off before Gobber could see us. We got to the cove in no time now that we knew the way.

,,Okay, I'll go first, you stay behind me." I said and she nodded. We entered the cove hiding behind the shield. I throwed the fish first to see if they would come out but they didn't. We tried approaching a little more when our shield got stuck between the roks.

,,Great." I said giving up on pulling it out. I looked for Rina but she was already half way to the fish.

,,Rina!" I whispered running after her. She took the fish and went forward. I got close to her just in case they attacked us. We heard a sound coming from a big rock next to us and turned around to see the two Night Furies coming down slowly like panthers. I took out my fish and offered it to them. The black one got closer but then hissed at me noticing the knife I was wearing on my belt.

,,You brought a knife? Are you nuts?! Throw it away!" hissed Rina at me like those two weren't enough. I took it out really slowly and throwed in to the lake. When I did that they got much calmer. We extended our arms with fish in them and offered again. The black one got close to me again and opened his mouth to take the fish and then I noticed that he didn't have any teeth.

,,Toothless? I could've sworn you had..." but then a set of razor sharp teeth emerged from his gums to grab the fish. The same thing happened to Rina's fish. They ate it and then came looking for more.

,,Oh, no..." said Rina panicking and backing away.

,,We.. we don't..." I started mumbling and backing away too. The two of us fell on the ground and got pinned to a rock.

,,We don't have anymore." I said when their heads got close to ours. They looked at each other and growled something and then looked back at us. They started making weird sounds and then they each regurgitated a peace of fish back onto our laps. We looked at each other and then at them. They stared at us and I think I knew what they wanted.

,,I think we need to eat this." I whispered.

,,What?!" she hissed back.

,,Just do it." we both took a bite but they weren't satesfied until we swalowd it. I made a small smile and on my surprise he tried mimicking me. He did a weird but cute smile without his teeth.

I got a little bolder and tried touching him but he just backed way while the grey Fury followed him. They made a hot-spot on the ground and lied down.

,,You're to direct." said Rina.

,,Okay, you try then." I said and she did.

She got close to the dragons, closer to the gray one than the black. I think we know our favorites. She sat down and crossed her legs. The dragon got up, went to her and sat in front of her. She stiffened a little but then she extended her hand and managed to pet the grey Night Fury. She looked very happy and proud.

,,Now you try." said Rina while her dragon sat next to her enjoying the petting.

I did the same thing Rina did but my dragon ignored me. He even hid his face with his tail. I got a little closer and reached out but he just got up and walked away.

This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The dragons were sleeping hanging from a tree like bats. Rina and I were siting on two rocks across each other. Rina was staring at the sleeping dragons for fifteen minutes now.

,,I think they are mates." she said suddenly.

,,What?" I asked confused.

,,The dragons. I think the black one is a male and the other is female. Look at how they're sleeping." she said looking at the dragons again. I turned around and saw what she meant.

The black one had his wing around the gray one and the gray one had her head under the black one's. They looked like they were cuddling.

,,They are so cute." she said with a squeal.

,,If you find furious and deadly cute then yes, they are cute." I said throwing one rock in the water. We grew silent again.

,,Hiccup?" called Rina.

,,Yes?".

,,Do you... I mean... Do you like Astrid?" she asked suddenly and made me loose my balance.

,,Huh?! What, what gave you that idea?" I asked sitting back with a small blush on my face.

,,Do you?" she asked again. I looked at her and saw that she wanted a serious answer.

,,Well, um, yes. I guess I do." I said looking at the ground avoiding her eyes.

,,Oh. But why?". I tought for a few seconds.

,,She's, she's great. She's a good fighter, a good person and she's really beautiful." I said getting more and more uncomfortable. I looked up and saw some kind of sadness in Rinas eyes. There was another silence and then she popped out a question she newer did before.

,,Do you think I'll ever find a date?". I looked at her not knowing what to say.

,,Sure you will. You're smart and pretty. Every guy would want to be your boyfriend if you didn't hang around me so much.".

,, Believe me. I would rather be single forever than be with some jerk." she said smiling again. She was very cute when she smiled.

,,You'll probably stay single. All Vikings are some kind of jerks." I said taking a stick from the ground.

,,Not all of them." she said quietly.

,,What?" I asked not hearing what she said.

,,It looks like Toothless and Heartbeat are awake." she said standing up.

,,Toothless and Heartbeat?" I asked confused.

,,The dragons. I named them. He's Toothless and she's Heartbeat. I think it suits them." she said when Heartbeat came to her to get patted again. I was kind of jealous. I unconsciously started drawing Toothless on the ground.

,,Hiccup, don't freak out but Toothless is coming this way." said Rina standing a few feet away with Heartbeat. I continued drawing even when I felt him behind me. He watched carefully what I was doing and I continued, trying not to scare him off. When I finished he walked off. A moment later, he reappeared with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. Rina, Heartbeat and I watched him while he rushed here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless dropped the tree and inspected his work. He seemed pleased. I stood up looking at the scribble. I couldn't belive he tried to copy me. I was actually happy for that. I tried to walk around but I accidently stepped on a line and he growled at me while Heartbeat narrowed her eyes at me. I quickly retreated my foot and the growl stopped. I did it again and he growled again.

,,I don't think he likes it when you're destroying his work." said Rina while giggling.

I walked over the line and there was no growl, just a pleased hum. I stepped carefully between each line, turning round and round until I unwittingly bumped into Toothless.

Toothless snorted at me. Once again, we're face to face. I slowly extended my hand, trying my luck once again. I could feel Toothless hesitate. I turned my head away and closed my eyes, letting him decide. To my amazement, Toothless bridged the gap and pressed his muzzle against my hand, letting me pet him. I felt really relived he didn't reject me. But then he looked like he was confused by himself and ran off to a bolder. Heartbeat followed him.

,,Way to go, Hiccup! You did it!" Rina said hugging me.

,,Yeah." I said a little prouder of myself.

We returned home. Everyone had gathered at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. Goober was telling a story how he lost his hand and leg again.

,, ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was probabbly delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." he said taking a sip from his cup.

,,Gross, dad." said Rina putting her diner down.

,, Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." said Fishlegs imagining it.

,, I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." he said trying to impress Astrid but she just looked grossed out.

,, Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." said Goober with his mouth full. I quickly turned my head to Rina. She had a horrified face just like me. We needed to talk.

,, Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" taunted Gobber and then hobbled off. Rina and I did the same thing just a few seconds later.

,, It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" we could hear Tuffnut say.

,, Your mom let you get a tattoo?" asked horrified Fishlegs.

,, It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." said Tuffnut.

,, Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." were the last thing we heard coming from Ruffnut before we entered a small room at the back of the stall.

,,That's why..." began Rina.

,,Yeah. He can't fly because he's missing a peace of his tail. I tough he was just injured or something but without his tail he'll never fly again." I said realising the horrifying truth.

,,Heartbeat can fly but probably doesn't want to leave him. If they go down, they'll go down together." she said feeling sad and angry.

,,We can't let them die there." I said picking up a few drawings of weaponry and scale models. I put them on the table with my sketch book adding the missing tail on the drawing.

,,I have an idea, but I'll need help." I said looking at her. She had a determined look in her eyes.

,, Just tell me what you need.".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

We worked all night on it. Rina got the material from her place and I made the sketches. Then we rolled up our sleeves and started. I used tongs to pull intricate iron pieces from the coals and then dropped them onto the anvil, twisting them and lightly hammered them. Then I passed them to Rina and she dunked them in a barrel, cooling them off. We were making peace by peace and were almost over. Then, when I was measuring the leather which I was going to use, I saw Rina exhausted and sleeping on the anvil. I picked her up and placed her on a comfortable chair and covered her and then continued working. And just when the sun started to rise I put all the peaces together and made the mechanical fin.

,,Rina, wake up. It's dawn." I said shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

,,What? Oh, no! I fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me up?" she said getting up fast.

,,Don't wory. I finished it." I said showing her our creation.

,,Wow! It turned up really good." she said observing it carefully.

,,Do we have class today?" I asked.

,,Yes but in the afternoon. I'll be right back." she said dissapearing out of the stall. I was packing some stuff and the fin when she came back... or I tought she did. The thing that knocked on my door was a big bag of fish.

,,You think it will be enough for them?" she asked emerging from behind the bag whtch was twice my size.

,,How did you... Newer mind. Let's just go before anyone wakes up. Was your dad up?" I asked helping her carry the bag.

,,Do you think I could have brought this out without him noticing if he was?" she asked rising a brow.

,,Good point.".

We got to the cove almost dying twice carrying that thing. We finaly put it down by the lake.

,,Toothles, Heartbeat, breakfast!", yelled Rina and the two of them came to us like they already knew their names. The stared at the bag sniffing it.

,,I hope you're hungry." I said while knocking down the bag. The fish spilled and once they saw it they digged in.

,,What's your plan?" whispered Rina.

,,I'll just sneak up on him and put it on.".

,,Okay, but if you die I'm not responsible." she said shrugging her shoulders..

This was it they were peacefully eating while I slowly got behind Toothless.

,,There's some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and and a whole smoked eel." counted Rina but once she said eel they backed away hissing. She got closer and picked it up. Both of them growled at her terrified.

,,Throw it away!" I yelled and she did. Once the eel was gone they digged back in.

,, Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business." I kept babbling. I cautiously approached the injured tail, but every time I get near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat. Heartbeat stopped eating and focused her eyes on me. She looked at me curiously but didn't do anything to stop me. I had to literally get on his tail to buckle up the fin. I didn't even notice Toothless tensing and slowly spreading his wings.

,,Um, Hiccup...?!" Rina called me, alarmed, but I didn't hear her.

,, There. Not too bad." I said puting it on and as soon as Toothles heard that he took off, Heartbeat right on his tail.

,,Hiccup!" yelled Rina from the ground. I saw that we were going to crash and grabbed the fin opening it and allowing Toothles to fly up. We got very high in the air. I didn't want to look down but that was all I got.

,, It's working!" I exclaimed turning the fin so we glided back down, close to the lake.

,, Yes! Yes, I did it." I celebrated holding on but Tootles saw me as a burden and threw me off of his tail into the lake. But that just made the fin shut and him crashing in the same lake. Heartbeat landed next to him nuzzling him to see if he was alright. I stood up and yelled, jumping up and down. I turned around to get punched in the face.

,,You idiot! You could have died!" screamed Rina at me.

,,Sorry." I apologized sanding up again.

,,Don't ever do that again." she hissed in my face and then stomped off. ,,Bye Heartbeat! Bye Tootheless!" she said picking up the empty bag and leaving. I was stunned and surprised.

,,She knows how to punch." I said looking at the dragons but they were giving me judgemental look. I was more confused than ever.

,,Hiccup!" she growled making me jump.

,,Bye guys!" I said grabbing the fin that got off of Toothles and hurried after her.

We managed to make up along the way but that was the first time I saw her that angry.

,,I need to take this home. I'll se you in the ring." she said leaving.

,,Okay.".

At home I looked at the fin and tried to find out what went wrong and discovered that there was nothing to hold the fin open. While I was thinking of a new sketch I remembered how the dragons reacted to the eel. I looked in our food supplies and found one. I hid it under my vest. It might come in handy. I realised it was time to go to the arena so I hurried up and almost got there late.

,,Nice you could join us." said Snotlout.

,,Where's Gobber and Rina?" I asked and Astrid pointed next to the entrance. They were holding buckets filled with water.

,,Okay, all of you grab a bucket and grab your partner. Ruffnut with Astrid, Tuffnut and Snotlout and finaly Hiccup with Fishlegs. Rina go close the gate." he said and opened the dragon door as soon as all the exits were shut. A cloud of smoke covered the arena, swirling around us.

,, Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." said Gobber standing next to Rina.

,, Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. You need to know which is which." said Rina.

We all got seperated in pairs from the rest of te group. We couldn't see clearly because of the smoke.

,, Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..." I could hear Fishlegs.

,, Will you please stop that?" I said already tense. We could hear voices coming from the others.

,, If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna -There!" I heard Snotlout.

,,Hey!" Astrid complained.

,,It's us, idiots." yelled Ruffnut, probably soaked.

,,Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.".

,,Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.".

Then we heard a punching sounds and then a small yelp.

,,Wait." I hear Astrid and everyone froze. We heard water spiling and then the smoke started to clear off.

,, Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt." yelled Tuffnut running pass us. A Zippleback head emerged out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurled his water at it, completely dousing the head but...

,, Oh. Wrong head." said Fishlegs and then went running and screaming. Then the other head emerged.

,, Now, Hiccup!" yelled Rina but I missed.

The Zippleback was ready to finish me off but then it sniffed me and retreated a little. Then I remembered.

,, Back! Back! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again! Now think about what you've done." I said moving my vest and revealing the eel. The onely one that saw what I did was Rina and she started roling on the floor with laughter. I threw the eel in dragons cage and closed the door locking it up. I turned to see everyone staring at me exept Rina who was still laughing.

,, Okay! So are we done? Because We've got some things we need to..." I said grabbing Rina's hand and heading to the exit.

,, Yep...see you tomorrow." I said as we left their sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

,,I got to admit that was a really smart move. But did you see the look on their faces?!" she asked laughing again. I wasn't really paying attention on what she was saying. I was looking at my sketches again.

,,There must be a way to keep that thing open." I mumbled. I was thinking for about fifteen minutes.

,,Oh, I almost forgot. My dad said that you'll have your trainings at the afternoons. He hates getting up early." she said looking over my shoulder. I was still in deep thoughts.

,,Hiccup? Hiccup!" she called me twice.

,,Huh? What?" I asked confused. She shaked her head and sat down on the table.

,,You're not paying attention." she said grabbing my head to make me look at her.

,,I know. I' m sorry. It's just... I can't figure out how to..."I said getting back to the sketches.

,,Then why don't you help him keep it open. You did it well the last time except you almost died." she said getting off the table.

,,And how do I do that?" I asked lifting a brow. She walked to a crate and started rummaging trough it. She threw some papers and books out until she got out a paper and opened in front of my face.

,,A saddle? You're a genius!" I said grabbing it.

,,I know. We need to make them for tomorow." she said lifting her sleeves up.

,,Them?" I asked confused by the plural.

,,Yes. One for Toothles and you and the other for Heartbeat and me." she said pulling out diffrent types of leathers.

,,But Rina you...".

,,If you're going to try dying so am I. We're doing this together." she said puting a hand on my mouth. She smiled and I couldn't argue with her like that.

,,Okay fine. Let's try this." I said looking for needed materials.

,,How do you think they'll react to them?".

...

,Hell no!' was the face Tootles made when he saw the saddle. He just made one glance at it and it was run for your life.

,,I say he took it pretty well." said Rina smiling while putting her saddle on Heartbeat who was standing perfectly still.

,,Toothles get back here!" I yelled running after the crazy dragon.

,,Give him a break Toothles." said Rina when she saw I was fighting for my breath.

Heartbeat made a growl agreeing. Finally Toothles stopped and let me put the saddle. We got on. With a few difficulties but we did it.

,,Okay let's try this." he said and we took off. We glidded above the lake not taking too many risks for one day. We were doing good. Rina was actualy doing bether than me. I tried oppening the fin but it broke and sent us flying into the lake, again.

,,Hiccup what happened?" asked Rina landing gently with Heartbeat.

,,I think we'll need to do some adjustments.".

...

The next couple of days were really crazy. Rina and me were with the dragons or working on improving the saddles. We tried a lot of things to get the saddle and the fin better and we were getting closer and closser to building a perfect type.

We also managed to learn a lot of interesting things about them while spending time together. I even used some of the information in the arena. Like the one time when we tried the improved saddle. We were flying ower a field when I accidently pulled on the fin too hard and Rina lost her balance and we fell down in the midle of tall grass. We looked for the dragons and found them rolling and purring on the grass. We found out it wasn't the usual type of grass and we called it the dragon - nip and I used it that afternoon to calm down a Gronkle.

Then I remember one time when Heartbeat couldn't scratch herself properly and Rina helped her but she accidently scratched her under her chin and Heartbeat went numb. It came in handy when I almost got eaten by a Deddly Nadder. It went for me but stopped when it heard Atrid charging at it and that gave me the chance to scratch it and it did the exact same thing as Heartbeat. Astrids face was priceless. And there was the time when I used my hammer to make a patch of light on the ground and a few second later Toothles chased after it like a cat. It was useful for getting a terible terror in its cage and for playing with Toothles and Heartbeat.

And in the mean time I got kind of famous. All that winning at the arena got me a good reputation. Now everyone wanted to hang around me. My life was finaly going up hill.

Today we were testing the new saddle. I think we finaly got it figured out. I just needed to make a few notes to know when to make the right move to put the fin in a corect position. We were floating only a few inches over the ground, tied up to a rock while Rina and Heartbeat were practising their turning. It was going great until the rope that was holding us snapped and we went backwards crashing on a tree.

,,Are you guys okay?" asked Rina getting down from Heartbeat.

,,Yeah. Oh great!" I said looking at the string that attached Toothles and me together and saw it was stuck. It wouldn't let us seperate.

,,Now what? We didn't bring any tools." I said trying to get the string off.

,,I can go home and get something." suggested Rina.

,,No, it's too dangerous to walk around alone.".

,,I can try to go with Heartbeat.".

,,She won't leave Toothless and he won't leave her. Well have to go together." I said and we went toward the village on our dragons. We managed to sneak by without anyone noticing us. We got inside the stall but Toothless and Heartbeat pressed themselfs inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket.

,, Quiet you two or...".

,,Rina? Are you there?" called Astid from the out side. Rina showed me to stay hidden and quiet.

,,Yeah I'm here." she said jumping trough the window right in front of her.

,,Oh, I was wondering if you could borrow me your comb. My broke and I need to by a new one." she said looking suspiciously at the stall.

,,Sure. Here. Got to go." she said giving her the comb and jumping back inside.

,,Out, now!" she whispered and we left on Toothless's and Heartbeat's backs before Astrid could see us. That was way to close.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

A lone, battered ship ariwed at the dock, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembared to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked.

Gobber hobbled through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick, last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.

,,Where are the other ships?" asked Gobber.

,,You don't want to know." said Stoick lumbering past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.

,,Well, I trust you found the nest at least?".

,,Not even close.".

,,Ah. Excellent." Gobber said following Stoick up the ramp, snaging his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.

,,I hope you had a little more success than me." said the depressed chief.

,,Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.".

Stoick stoped looking confused. Then a group of merry villagers rushed past cheering.

,,Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved." said one of them.

,,Out with the old and in with the new, right?!" said the other.

,,No one will miss that old nuisance!"

,,The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick was stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turned to Gobber.

,,He's... gone?" he asked horrified.

,,Yeah...most afternoons. He and his little friend. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." said Gobber walking along.

,,Hiccup?" asked even more confused Stoick.

,,Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts." and with that said Stoicks face was filled with something new, pride.

..

,,Not that I'm against this, but are you shure you're ready?" aske Rina while we were floating in the air. I decided to try my luck and go big or go home. We finaly finished the saddle and fin for Toothless. I tought it was time we tested it out for real. Right now we were a few meters away from the cliff where we took off.

,,I'm sure. Now let's see..." I said looking at my cheat sheet. I suddenly looked down and the ground seemed miles below us. Now I wasn't so sure about this.

,,You wanna go back?" asked Rina but I sucked it up and shaked my head.

,, Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." I said checking the cheat sheet.

,, Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.". I pressed the pedal, causing the tail to flare in a position. We successfully made a glide and I was thrilled that my new fin and vest were holding.

,, Alright, it's go time. It's go time.".

We dived toward the sea, lining up to pass through the arch and succeeded. We didn't crash.

,,Youre doing good." said Rina and Heartbeat agreed nodding. Hold that tought.

,,Sorry." I said to Toothles when we crashed into one of several sea stacks. Two sea stacks. Three.

,,I'm working on it." I said when he started complaining.

,,You're thinking too much. Don't try to control him, feel him." said Rina taking a deep breath with me.

,,Okay let's try position three." I said grabbing the saddle and the cheats firmly.

,,Hiccup are you sure you want to..." but she didn't get to finish since she had to focus on holding because when Toothles went up so did Heartbeat. The feeling was just amazing.

,, Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..." but then happened the most horrifying thing that could happen, I lost them.

,,...cheat sheet! Stop!" I yelled when I dropped them. I got it back but Toothless took it too literally and we started falling really quickly. The worst thing is that my vest got hooked off.

,,Hiccup! No!" screamed Rina and then she and Heartbeat dived after us even she never tried that before.

,, Oh gods! Oh no!" with out me the tail lost control and Toothles started spinning in the air.

He tried to get under me to his previous position but no luck.

I tried to hook myself back a few times but missed.

Finaly I managed to catch the edge of Toothless saddle and I gained control. I managed to straighten him but we were heading directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. I couldn't see the sheet well so I throwed it and tried to feel instead to controle. I acted on instincts and together, we managed trough a tight, hair-rasing series of split-second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. We were safe. We managed to create a strong bond in a few seconds and made the perfect team. A near death expiriance can make you do that.

,,Yeah!" I yelled throwing my arms up in victory. But Totthles had a different way to celebrate.

,, Ah, come on." I said as we fly directly into a fireball he fired with happiness.

...

We all lounged on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Rina was cleaning my burned face while I cooked a fish over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head ofering me.

,, Uh..no thanks. I'm good." I smirked with forced politeness. Rina smiled.

,,Looks like Heartbeat learned that I don't like..." but then Heartbeat did the same thing as Toothless.

,,Never mind. No thank girl." she said rubbing dirt off my cheek.

,,Hey what do I say to your father when you die?" she asked smirking.

,,Ha, ha. Shut up and eat." I said handing her a fish.

We ate smiling and laughing when several Terrible Terrors landed like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approached Toothless' and Heartbeats' pile of fish. One grabed the regurgitated fish head from Heartbeat and draged it away while another attempted to steal from Toothless. They tugged on the fish, and it snaped back into Toothless' mouth. He swallowed it back taunting. We watched with amusement when the little dragon got angry and tried to fire at Toothless but he beat him to it firing a tiny flame straight into its mouth making it coughs up smoke and stagger away, looking ill.

,, Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" asked Rina, smiling.

,,Here you go." I said throwing the helpless Terror my freshly cooked fish. The appreciative little dragon gulped down the meal and approached Rina and me cautiously but then he curled up next to us purring. Rina and I looked at each other in amazement. I knew we were thinking the exact same thing.

,, Everything we know about you guys is wrong." she said petting the poor little thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

We came back to the stall to think. It was almost night when we were sitting in silence lost in our toughts. Suddenly,my dad appeared in the doorway. We jumped and quickly covered up the desk which was filed with drawings of Toothless and Heartbeat.

,, Dad! You're back!".

,,Hello Mr Stoick!".

,,Hello kids." he said not looking at what we were trying to hide.

,, Gobber's not here, so..." I said pushing the sketches onto Rina.

,, I know. I came looking for you." he said. We stopped cleaning.

,,You were?" I asked surprised.

,,Can you give us a minute Rina?" asked my dad.

,,Sure. See you later Hiccup." she said leaving with the sketches.

,, You've been keeping secrets." he said after a small pause. I tought he found out about Toothles and Heartbeat and my legs gave out.

,, Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" he asked again.

,,I don't know...".

,,Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." he said giving me a look.

,,Oh?" I asked uncertain.

,, Let's talk about those dragons." and with that said my heart stopped circulating.

,, Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-" but then he started laughing violently.

,,You're not upset?".

,,What?! I was hoping for this!"

,,Uh...you were?". I wasn't so sure we were talking about the same thing anymore.

,,And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. Hiccup's elated expression sinks. And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" he said laughing and then I finaly realised he was talking about the arena.

,,You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!" I said geting back up on my feet, grimacing in the irony of it all.

,,And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty! Ahhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." he said grabbing a stool and sitting. His massive frame nearly filled the tiny room.

Pause. I averted my eyes nervously and dad adjusted, awkwardly clearing his throat.

After a long, uncomfortable silence...

,, Oh, I... brought you something." he said giving me a horned helmet.

,, Wow. Thanks." I said looking over it.

,,Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate. Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?" he said tapping his helmet.

,,Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." he said proudly. I felt realy awful and not because I was holding a half of my mothers breast plate. I didn't know what to say and apparently neither did he.

I squirmed and forced a yawn.

,, I should really get to bed." I said.

,, Well..uh..good night." said dad leaving the room awkwardly, and leaving me with more burdened than ever.

,,What happened? Did he say something?" asked Rina coming back.

,,Not much but I think we're finaly starting to comunicate like a father and son." I said but then remembered his words and how happy he was and that put me in a bad mood.

,,What's that?" she asked looking at the helmet in my hands.

,,You don't want to know.".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

It' s bad enough the entire vilage was usualy watching my battles but now my dad too? Where am I? Currently hiding from a Gronckle behind a barrier in the arena. Today came down to see who will kill the dragon, Astird or me. While I was praying that they don't choose me, Astird ducked behind the same barrier. When she saw me, she forced her axe at my throat.

,, Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." she said threatening and then darted off with the Gronckle behind her. I got out from my hiding spot and looked up to see my dad smiling and cheering me on. The Gronkle spotted me and charged right at me so I had no choise but to stop it. When Astrid came out while charging the Gronkle was already on the floor.

,,No! No! No! Son of a halftroll rat eating..." she yelled angrily swinging her axe violently.

Everyone cheered ower my victory but then a loud clank was hear from above coming from the elder.

,,Wait! Wait!" I could hear my dad yell. I tought that was my cue to leave.

,, So, later." I tried to sneak out but Gobber grabed me.

,,Not so fast." he said not letting me leave.

,,I'm kinda late for-" but then I felt cold steel under my throat.

,,What? Late for what exactly?!" hissed Astird with her axe ready to chop off my head.

,,Okay quiet down. The elder has decided." announced my dad and everything went quiet.

Gobber stood behind Astrid and me. He pointed to Astrid but the elder shaked her head 'no.' Then Gobber pointed to me and the elder nodded an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupted in cheers. The others came, lifting me up and carrying me out like a winner. I searched for Rina in the crowd and she had the same look on her face as me, horror.

,,Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

...

,,...leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like we are taking a little vacation, forever." I said walking trough the cove carrying a bag with my some of my stuff.

,,Okay, where are we going?" Rina asked running after me.

,,What do you mean we? Come on bud!" I said and Totthles and Heartbeat appeared nuzzling to us.

,,What do you think? I'm coming too" she said giving Hertbeat a fish.

,, No, Rina. You have a life here and Gobber. You can't leave with me." I said putting my bag down.

,,You have a life here too and I'm not going to watch all of you leave with out me. I'm soo coming." she said, pulling a bag from behind a rock filed with her stuff.

,,No way!".

,,Yes way! Come on Heartbeat! We are all taking a little trip far away from here." she aid smiling at the Night Fury which had a confused look on her face.

,,I said no!" I yelled at her and she froze looking at me with an angry face.

,,Yes I am and you can't deside for me!" she said grabbing her bag.

,,You can't do that!" I said, both of us angry.

,,Oh, yeah?! Watch me!" she said climbing on Heartbeat.

,,No, you don't!" I said jumping her making us fall. We fought for a few minutes but our dragons had it. Toothless grabbed me and Heartbeat grabbed Rina and they throwed us on their backs. Before we knew what was going on we were ten feet off the ground. They were flying very fast and we couldn't control them. I tried to stop Toothless but my foot got stuck in the pedal.

,,Toothles put me down!" I yelled but he just picked up speed.

,,Heartbeat, stop this!" screamed Rina holding for her dear life. They didn't want to listen.

,,Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Hiccup for yelling! Now please put us down!" screamed Rina almost falling off.

,,I'm sorry too Rina! We're sorry we fought! Just get down!" I yelled and it looked like it was all they wanted to hear. We leveled off, close to eachother and headed up into the clouds. Rina opened her eyes and we saw a world we had never dreamed of. It was beautifull. The sky looked like it was made of gold. Everything looked peacefull. I forgot all my problems. I looked at Rina as she reached out and touched the clouds, pierces columns. Her terror was replaced by wonder. She grinned looking back at me. Then Toothless and Heartbeat looked at each other and smirked. Hearbeat threw Rina off of her, sending her right behind me on Totthless. She hugged me from behing as we went up over the blanket of clouds and level off under a starry sky. We appeared under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below us the Berk's torches flickered in the inky darkness. Rina tucked her arms into my vest, burying her chin into my shoulder as we enjoyed this perfect moment.

Toothless climbed past Berk's tallest peaks and headed out over open water wit Heartbeat right next to us, leaving the village lights behind.

,,This was really amazing. They are amazing." she said reaching her hand to pet Toothles and Heartbeat. Rina let go and jumped back to Heartbeat.

,,So what now?" she asked reminding me of our problem.

I was about to say something when Toothles and Heartbeat suddenly turned and headed to a different direction.

,, Toothless! What's happening? What is it?" I asked but he growled telling me to keep quiet. Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerged. It called out and a Zippleback appeared next to Rina and Heartbeat, boxing us in.

,, What's going on?"asked Rina quietly.

,,I don't know." I said looking at over hundred of dragons joining us, all of them holding their prey.

,, Girl, you've got to get us out of here." said Rina but Heartbeat just hissed at her.

,, It looks like they're hauling in their kill." I said observing.

,,I don't want to panick, but what does that make us?" asked Rina slowly turning her head.

Now I was a little concerned.

All the dragons dived in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks until we emerged at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. We funneled through a crack and a winding tunnel which gave a way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds laid there while th arriving dragons flew in, dropping the fish and sheep into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.

,, What my dad wouldn't give to find this." I said in amazement.

Toothless and Heartbeat peeled away from the procession and landed on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.

,, It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole. I can't belive they're not eating any of it." whispered Rina.

Last to arrive was a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovered over the pit and regurgitates a pathetic little fish. As it fell into the steamy pit, a terrible roar ringed out. The Gronckle tried to flee, but before it could, a gigantic dragon head appeared from the steamy pit and swallowed it whole.

,,What was that?!" asked the terrified Rina but a little too loud. The giant dragon sniffed the air and looked at the ledge where we were hiding and roared. Several dragons took flight in fear and that was our cue to leave.

,, We gotta get out of here. Now!" I yelled and we took off before the beast could eat us, disappearing in the crowd.

Toothless and Heartbeat glided into the cove and touched down on the moonlit beach.

,, It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them." said Rina getting off Heartbeat.

,,We have to tell the others." she said turning around.

,,We can't. They'll kill Toothless and Heartbeat. We have to think this through." I said stopping her before she could run off.

,,Okay. So what do we do?" she asked but I was clueless as she was.

,,Give me till tomorow. I'll think of something." I said already thinking. She nodded an then came a smal silence. But then she smiled.

,,Exept for the part we almost got eaten and kidnapped by those two, I had a good time." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Her face got red but I think mine was redder.

,,We should go. See you Toothless. Bye Heartbeat." she said petting them and then she left running to the village. Sudenly she looked waaaay prettier than usual.

I turned around and saw Toothless and Heartbeat staring at me.

,,What are you looking at?" I said running after Rina with a blush and a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

On the day of my final exam the arena was decorated with flags and banners. Everyone came to see the event. My father was so exited he decided to give a speach.

,, If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!" he said laughing. Everyone laughed and cheared.

,, But here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. He becomes one of us!" he said and everyone cheered and applaused. I heard all of it while standing on the entrance gate to the arena. I felt so nervous and scared. Then Rina came behind me.

,, Be careful with that dragon. " she said giving me a scared look.

,,It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I said looking at my dad who was watching from the best seat.

,, What are you going to do?" she asked.

,,What I should have done in the first place.". I looked at the crowd feeling my heartbeat increase.

,, Rina, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless and Heartbeat." I said looking her in the eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes. She let out a tear and hugged me. I was in shock. She never cries.

,, I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong." she said between a few weak sobs. I hugged her back tightly but I couldn't promise her that. She turned her head around so her dad wouldn't see her tears.

,,It's time Hiccup. Knock them dead." he said and then went to join my dad. I entered the arena and saw all those people looking at me. My teammates were looking, Gobber, my dad, Rina and everyone else in the vilage. I locked my eyes with my dads and he nodded and smiled in approvement. I half-smiled and grabed my shield and my weapon of choise, a small knife.

,,I'm ready." I said and the doors were opened. A few moments of silence and then...

BOOM! Through the doors came a stream of sticky fire followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It climbed the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spoted me and came down, leering and licking the flamin drool from its lips. The crowd grew silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon me, I deliberately dropped my shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon paused, looking at me confused.

,, It's okay. It's okay." I said trying to calm it but it was still focused on something, my helmet. I took it off knowing there was no return now and tossed it aside.

,,I'm not one of them." I said staniding proud. I could hear whispers and gasps all around me but I didn't care. I avoided my dad's glare and remained focused on the Nightmare, holding my hand out. It paced around me, finaly calming down.

,,Stop the fight. " I could hear my dad say but everyone was too shocked.

,, No. I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.". I was just prepared to touch the Nightmare but then...

,,I said STOP THE FIGHT!" he yelled and hacked his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Then everything went down-hill.

The Nightmare got spooked and almost took my hand off. The trance was ower and I barely moved out of the way before the dragon could hit me with his blast. I screamed in fear and ran for my life.

,,Hiccup!" I heard Rina yell, but I was focused on staying alive. But then I heard how the Nightmare got hit by something and saw a big stone hammer that was launched at it. I turned and saw none other than Rina. She picked up another one and threw it like a professional at the dragon making it come after her. She made a run for it and the I saw my dad open the gate door showing us to run to him.

,,This way!" he yelled and Rina made it but I didn't because a blast crossed my path. I tried to run again but the Nightmare caught me between its claws. I couldn't get away. Suddenly, a terrible scream came from above and I knew only one dragon that makes that sound.

There was just a glance of the Night Furies and then they blasted the cage and disappeared in the smoke.

When it cleared a bit we saw two saddled Night Furies battling the Nightmare. One Night Fury was bad enough but two? The Nightmare didn't stand a chanse. He was defeated and withdrawed to its cage. Rina came in running to the three of us, terrified.

,,How did you get here? " she asked the dragons but they were looking at the crowd that was coming down after them.

,,Never mind that! You have to get out of here! Now!" I yelled pushing them to leave but it was too late. Some of the Vikings captured Heartbeat while Rina tried to stop them and Toothless jumped my dad when he was him coming to us with a hammer.

,,Stop! NO!" I yelled when Toothle almost killed him. He stopped and looked at me not understanding. Rina looked at me scared. We had only one thing to do.

,,Toothless, here!" I called him and got on fast. We managed to push away the crowd and the people holding Heartbeat. The minute she was free, Rina got on and we went up in the air. Everyone gasped and pointed at us. My dad got up and looked at us with anger and disapointement in his eyes.

,,I should have known..." he said shaking his head.

,,Dad, I'm sorry. I can't be what you want me to be." I said while we were out of reach.

,,So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?!" he stomped toward me.

,,I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't be angry at them." and those word were the ones that filled the cup.

,, The dragons? That's what you're worried about?! Not the people you almost killed?!" he yelled at me.

,, They were just protecting us! They're not dangerous." I tried to make it better but he just changed the view back like he saw it.

,, They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!".

,,And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-".

,,Did you say island? " he asked looking at me surprised. Everyone's heads were directed at me Uh-oh.

,,You idiot." Rina hissed.

,, Did I?".

,, So you've been to the nest?! How did you find it?!" he asked more angry than before.

,, No... I didn't. Toothless and Heartbeat did. That's not the point! You can't... Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." I tried to get in his way but he just ignored me like always.

,,For once in your life,WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" but then he hit the ground with his hammer making a crack. I looked at my dad stunned. He turned around and in his eyes I could see the coldness of the worst blizzard.

,, You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. Youre not my son." and with those words repeating in my head like an echo, we flew away leaving everything behind.

For the firs time in my life I felt worse than when I lost my mom . Now I lost my dad too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

With no place to go we decided to leave Berk for good and ended up at the same beach that we found after our first successful flight. It was Night time and we started a fire to keep us warm. Toothless and Heartbeat were exhausted after the fight and the long flight and went to sleep right after we set up the camp sight. We took some leafs for a mattress and our vests and blankets for the rest. We were holding a pair of fishes over the fire. We don't know what's going on at Berk but we can't go back. We were traitors now. It's a bummer, right? I was so lost in my toughts that I didn't even notice my fish was burning.

,,Hiccup, be more carefull!" Rina said pushing the fish away from the fire. I didn't even bother to move even when she took it out of my hand.

,,Hiccup, I know this is bad but you need to chear up." she said giving me her fish.

,,He disowned me, Rina. You heard him." I said with sadness in my voice.

,,He didn't mean that. He still loves you. You know that, right?" she said giving me a sad look.

,,I don't know... We should go to sleep too." I said laying on my pile of leafs turning my back to Rina. I heard her getting up and lying down.

,,Good night Hicup." she said drifting off to sleep without my reply.

...

I growled at the sun which was hitting my face and turned around covering my head. I was just about to get back to my peaceful dreams when Rina came runing and yelling, jumping on me making me loose all of my air.

,,Hiccup, you're never going to believe what I just found!".

,,Good morning to you too." I said getting into a sitting position.

,,Yeah, yeah... Back to me! So I was exploring the place and...".

,,Wait, what?! You went alone?!" I asked shocked and angry.

,,No, no, Heartbeat was with me. Toothless stayed to watch over you. Anyway, I know this place looks like a big rock but trust me it's not. That's just on the outside. While we were looking for food, we found an crack in the mountin and went inside...".

,,You wen't inside an unexplored and creepy cave?!".

,,Don't interupt me! As I was saying, we got inside and on the other side... well you just have to come and see it." she said saddling up Toothles for me.

After we packed we followed Rina and Heartbeat to the cave. We flew inside and on my surprise we came out at the other end. I had to say I did not see this coming. The place was... perfect. Like a little paradise. It had woods, fields, lakes, waterfalls and all kind of plants and flowers. We landed on a field and looked around. You could see the whole place from up here.

,,Wow." I let out in amazement.

,,I know, right." Rina said lying on the ground. I never expected to find a place like this in my entire life. If it weren't for our dragons we would have never found it. I looked at Toothless and Heartbeat and saw them running around, playing.

,,You know, we are inventors. We can make a new home right here." said Rina with a small smile. At first I didn't like the sound of that. Making an new home means you don't have the old one anymore but then I realised I had more than I expected. I had Toothles, Heartbeat and Rina. It was much more than I deserved. I finaly decided. No more looking back. What's done is done.

,,Alright! Let's make us a new home. For all of us." I said and pulled up my sleeves.

,,Rina, you and Heartbeat go find some fresh food and water. Toothles, you and me bud are going to find some material for the house. I'll need you to take down some trees." everyone nodded and took off. Toothless and I found some really good materials. The wood was very strong and it won't break when a storm come. Tootles helped me make nails from the metal in the mine inside one of the caves. I started making a sketch of the house and it was looking good. Toothles was dragging the chopped wood to the spot where we could see the whole island. After a few hours, Toothel and I managed to finish the base. Just then, Rina and Heartbeat came back with hand made baskets filled with fruit, vegetables and fish.

,,You outdid yourselves." I said while they were putting the things down on one of the rocks.

,,We also found a water spring, hundred meters away in a cave. It' s fresh and unsalted. I see you're fine too. The house is doing great." she said giving me a hand by handing me the hammer I brought with me.

,,I have the whole place planed. I just need an extra hand." I said and then Heartbeat growled.

,,And a paw.".

With all of us working together, we finished the house before night fall. We even managed to make the furniture and Rina even added some decorations. It usualy takes days for Vikings to finish a house but with our dragons we did it in a blink of an eye. Our new home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

A week passed since the incident but it's not so bad. We got really good at flying and shooting and we also discovered new islands like the one we think dragons use to lay eggs because we found a lot of diferent egg shells there and we found new types of dragons like the screaming death. That was the only time we almost got killed while not minding our business and going into a scary and creepy underground tunnel. We had the same routine almost every day. Get up early because your dragons are early birds, have breakfast, go for a flight and explore, get back home for lunch, do some shooting practise, have dinner and go to sleep if the dragons are tired enough and if not, fly until they do get tired.

I was sitting at the camp fire inside the house, lost in my toughts when Rina came behind me and put my dinner in front of me. I didn't even look at it.

,,Hiccup, are you okay?" she asked sitting beside me.

,,Yeah, I'm fine. Where are Toothless and Heartbeat?" I asked poking the fire.

,,They're sleeping. Hiccup?" she called.

,,Hm?".

,,Do you want to visit Berk?" she asked and took me by surprise.

,,What do you mean?".

,,Not directly. I was thinking we could sneak there to see how is everyone." she said giving me a hopeful smile. I let out a sigh.

,,We can't Rina. As much as I would want to, we are outcasts now. We aren't welcomed." I said putting the stick into the fire.

We sit in silence until she said: ,,Okay, I'll go and sleep. Don't stay up too long." she said getting up and walking upstairs . I watched her leave and then took a few bites from my meal. The words my dad said were still fresh in my mind.

I don't even remember when I got into my bed and fell asleep but the next thing I know someone is shaking me.

,,Hiccup wake up!" screamed Rina making me wake up. I sat down on my bed and looked around and by the looks of it, it was morning.

,,Hiccup, the boats from Berk! They're leaving toward the dragon island!" she said panicking.

,,What?!" I got up and we all headed to the highest point on the island. I could see all ships from Berk and on each one of them, there were dragons of different tipes. Dad figured out a way to find the dragon island. It was over. They were all going to die.

,,No..." I said loosing hope. There was nothing we could do. Rina came standing next to me.

,,They're going into their doom." she said with a sad voice.

,,Why couldn't I have killed them when we found them in the woods. It would have been better for everyone." I said depressed, whispering so Toothles and Heartbeat couldn't hear me.

,,Don't forget I didn't kill them eather. I mean, everyone else would have done it. I know why I didn't. I'm a softy, I can't even kill a sheep. But why didn't you?" she asked.

,, I don't know. I couldn't.".

,,That's not an answer." she said.

,, Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?".

,,Because I need you to say it now and clear. Why didn't you?". I looked in her eyes. She waited for an answer and wasn't going to give up until she found one.

,, I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself." I said and she nodded. She looked like she was satisfied with my answer.

,, Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." I said turning my gaze back to the ocean.

,, First to ride one, though." said a voice that startled me. It was Astrid. She was standing behind us with her arms crossed and a small smile.

,,You happy now?" asked Rina looking at her.

,,Yes, very." she said tapping Rina on the shoulder.

,,You two? Did you plan this?" I asked surprised. They nodded with a smile.

,,She wanted to know why did we break all of the rules. Now she knows. And they need help since I told them what was on the island. Sorry I kind of went to Berk while you were sleeping" said Rina. I didn't know how to comment on that.

,, So? What are you going to do about this?" asked Astrid. We looked at each other.

,,We need to get back home!" I said getting on Toothless.

,,And then?".

,,Probably do something stupid." said Rina getting on Heartbeat and giving Astrid a hand to climb too.

,, Good. But you've already done that." said Astrid mocking us.

,, Then something crazy." I said making a smirk. I looked at Rina and she returned the smirk.

,,I think I know what you're thinking." she said and we took off.

,,I hate this!".

...

Rina and I stood in front of the arena looking at the dragon door from the shadows while our dragons waited, hidden. There was one Viking guarding the door.

,, If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.".

We turned around and saw our fellow recruits, watching us with folded arms.

,, You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me." said Tuffnut stepping forward before he got pushed away.

,, I love this plan." said Snotlout taking Tuffnuts place but then he got shoved away too.

,,You're crazy. I like that." said Ruffnut looking at me with dreamy eyes but then she got shoved away too.

,, So? What is the plan?" asked Astrid. We turned back pointing at the guard.

,,We need to distract him." I said.

,,How do we do that?" asked Fishlegs.

,,Like this." said Rina taking a big rock and throwing it at the guard, hitting him right on the head, knocking him out. We all looked at her, stunned.

,,Marry me?" asked Snotlout wide eyed.

,,Where did that come from? And at the exam too?" I asked looking at her with amazement.

,,I never said I was weak. I just look like it. You really need to pay attention more." she said stepping out while Tuffnut and Ruffnut tied the guard and put him away from the ring. Rina opened the dragon door and let me go inside. She whistled making Toothles and Heartbeat come to her. They made a few studs and then landed in front of our terrified friends.

,,Everyone, this is Hertbeat and Toothless." she said nuzzling with the dragons. Everyone's jaws dropped. While they were admiring them I got inside the dragon cage.

,,A real Night Fury." Fishlegs said, almost fainting. They all turned to me when they saw me taking out a the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. Snotlout nervously reached for a spear laying near his foot but Astrid slapped him, not allowing him so. I slowed to a stop in front of everyone, with the Nightmare inches from my outstretched hand. Then I reached over and grabbed Snotlout's trembling hand.

,,What are you..?!" he started protesting.

,, Relax. It's okay... it's okay." I said but I wasn't sure who was I convincing at the time.

I replaced my outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorted, but remained calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckled nervously. It's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watched, spellbound.

,,Where are you going?!" asked Snotlout panicking when I turned and walked away. I grabbed some rope from a crate near us, passing it to each one of them.

,, You're going to need something to help you hold on." I said pointing at some other dragons at the door. By their looks I think they got my plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

We were getting close. I could feel it. Rina and I were on Heartbeat and Toothles leading Astrid who rode a Deadly Nadder, Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding a Ziplebag, Snotlout on a Monsturous Nightmare and Fishlegs with a Gronckle. As we were approaching the dragon island we saw over ten thousand dragons flying away. We could hear in the distance people screaming and smoke coming from the burning ships. When we got close enough I saw my dad and Gobber trying to get attention from the gigantic dragon. It was even bigger than I imagined.

,,Now Heartbeat!" yelled Rina making Heartbeat fire at their queen. When they saw as on dragons, Gobber and my dad could onely watch slack-jawed, in awe.

,, Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were." I could hear Gobber say to my dad. I turned to face the others while we were flying over the gigantic dragon head.

,, Fishlegs, break it down.".

,, Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.".

,, Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, Ast, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

,, That's my specialty." said Ruffnut.

,, Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See." said Tuffnut making irritating sounds.

,, Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and we took off to find the dragons that my dad captured.

We were gliding over the burning ships when I spotted them. Only two were left. The others must have escaped.

,,There!" I said pointing but Heartbeat and Toothless were already heading down to their friends. I got on the wrecked ship and turned to Rina.

,,Go help the others! They'll need you!".

,,Be careful!" she said taking off as I fought my way with Toothless to the Terrible Terrors and managing to unbuckle the muzzles.

,, Okay, hold on. Hold on." I said freeing them from the chains but something provoked the giant dragon and she stepped on the boat sending Toothles and me into the sea. I looked around and saw that Toothless was stuck with his tail between two rocks.

I swam as fast as I could to where Thootless. I couldn't free him and I was almost out of air. But then a hand grabbed me and dragged me to the surface. I got laid down on the shore and saw a blink of my rescuer before he went back.

,,Dad?".

After a few seconds Toothles emerged from the water carrying my dad. He landed on the shore, setting my dad down and releasing him. Toothless got on a rock and raises his wings. He turned to me and snorted like he was telling me it's time to go.

,, You got it, bud." I said getting on him but dad grabbed me before we could fly away.

,,Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything." and I knew by the regret in his eyes he was really sorry.

,,Me too dad."

,,You don't have to go back there.".

,, We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.".

,, I'm proud to call you my son." he said giving me an honest smile.

,,Thanks dad." and then we took off.

I looked for my friends and saw them retreating. But then the Red Death, the giant dragon, opened her mouth and started sucking in air, taking Rina and Heartbeat with it.

,,Oh no you don't!". Toothles fired and hit the Red Death but the explosion was too big and Rina and Heartbeat got seperated and started falling. We dived down and grabbed Rina before she could hit the ground.

,,You got her?" I asked and Toothless shrieked in approval. Heartbeat managed to straighten herself and got under Toothles so she could get Rina back on her. We flew around the Red Death and I saw something interesting.

,,Rina, that thing has wings! " I said. She looked at it and then smirked.

,,Okay, let's see if it can use them!" she said and we pulled our partners into a turn heading down with tremendous speed. Toothles and Heartbeat both unloaded a fireball against the Red Death's head and it went down with a rumble.

,,Do you think that did it?" she asked and to answer her question I pointed behind us. The Red Death was right behind us flapping its wings, furiously.

,,Well it can fly. Let's go up!" I said and we headed straight up in the air while the Red Death still chased after us. We needed to hide and I saw my chance in the clouds.

,,Time to disappear guys!" I said as we hid in the clouds vanishing from the sight of the others who were looking from the ground. The Red Death lost us but we could still see her. We bouth started shooting at her but that made her really angry. She bellowed in frustration and whirled around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. We tought we avoided her but...

,,Hiccup, Toothless, the tail!" yelled Rina and I saw the problem. It was on fire and slowly burning away.

,,Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works." I said turning Toothless right in front of the Red Death and taunted her.

,,Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" Toothles and I insulted and we jackknifed into a steep dive. Rina and Heartneat joined us and the Red Death followed.

The Red Death closed the gap. I tucked in and holded Toothless steady ,allowing the monster to set its sights on us.

,,Steady..." said Rina watching the Red Death getting closer. It opened its mouth to fire at us and that was the moment we were waiting for.

,,NOW!" we turned and they both fired inside the Red Deaths mouth. It came unstable and went for the ground. She saw she was going to hit it and spread the wings to stop but they got ripped and she couldn't stop. The Red Death hit the ground, head-first and it exploded like the Hindenburg. We all managed to avoid the falling dragon but then I saw that Rina and Heartbeat were going to get hit by the tail.

,,Watch out!" I yelled and acted instikntly. Toothless and I pushed them out of the way taking the blow ourselves. The last thing I remember was that I was falling while Toothless was diving after me and Rina's and Heartbeat's horrible screams.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

I felt some hot air on my face like someone was breathing near me. I heard a small growl and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a pair of big green eyes staring at me. When I fully opened my eyes I saw Toothless right in front of me. He was here. He was okay.

,,Oh, hey Toothless."I said and he started nuzzling and nudging me.

,, Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just...Awgh!" I let out when he stepped on my groin. I sat up immediately and then remember what happened. I looked around in shock.

,,I'm in my house." I said realising. I looked at Toothless who was leaning over me excited.

,,You're in my house?! Does my dad know you're here?" I asked panicking but he just started jumping around knocking things over.

,, No Toothless! Aw, come on..." but then I stopped. I felt something diferent. Actualy I couldn't feel anything. I looked down and saw why. I sat at the edge of my bed putting down my mechanical prosthetic leg. Toothless landed by the bed and approached calmly, sniffing my new leg. He raises his eyes to meet mine. He seemed aware of what I is going through. I braces myself on the bedpost and tried to stand on it. I winced and stifled the pain. I tired making a step but stubled. Luckly Toothless caught me before I fell down.

,,Thanks bud." I said and we headed to the door together. I let go of Toothless to open the door just to find a Monstrous Nightmare outside. I quickly closed them again in shock.

,,Whoa! You stay here." I said to Toothless. I cracked the door open to find none other than Snotlought on the Nightmare.

,,Come on guys, get ready! Here we go!" he said to a group of Vikings also riding dragons. Now that I looked around I saw dragons all over the place. They were on the ground, on the roofs, flying in the air and no one was trying to kill them.

,,I knew it, I'm dead." I thought out loud and then a laugh form my dad came next to me.

,,No but you gave it your best shoot. So? What do you think? It's a little cramped but we'll find a place for them to stay since the dragon island was destroyed. " he said putting an arm around me, gesturing at the village.

,,Don't wory dad. I think I know a perfect place for them to stay." I said with a smile remembering our little getaway paradise. I think it will be perfect for them.

,,Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" yelled someone and the next moment I was surounded by many Vikings.

,,Turns out all we needed was a little more of...this." dad said, gesturing.

,,You just gestured all of me." I said and he nodded with a proud smile.

,, Well. Most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?" asked Gobber pointing at the mehanical leg.

,,I might make a few tweaks." I said making everyone laugh. The next thing I know I was being tackled by something big. When I looked up I saw Heartbeat licking my face.

,,That's for scaring the hell out of us." said Rina offering me a hand to stand up.

,,What the...?" I started but she shut me up pressing her lips on mine. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

,,I take full responsibility." I said smiling at her.

,,See Stoick. We didn't have to wory about a thing." said Gobber.

,,Yes it seems so. They get along better than ever." my dad agreed.

,,What are you guys talking about?" I asked a little confused.

,,Well you see, we kind of got you two engaged when you were little." said Gobber.

,,WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

,, We were planing to break it of since no one knew about it, but now I don't think we need to." said my dad winking at us. We stared wide-eyed. We looked at each other and started laughing with the others who were amused by our reaction.

Gobber handed Rina a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail which she gave to me.

,,Welcome home." she said hugging me. Right now my life couldn't be more perfect.

Suddenly, Toothless pounced on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight landing next to Heartbeat.

,,Night Fury! Get down!" yelled someone. I guess old habits die hard.

Toothless eyed the new tail excitedly, wagging his tail. They both groan and grumble while Rina and I exchanged a sheepish grin. We knew exactly what they wanted.

We buckled up and my new foot snapped into the modified stirrup fitting in perfectly.

,,You ready?" I asked the three of them.

,,What do you think?" she said and we took off in extra speed.

This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... DRAGONS.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over – and dragons living amongst us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.

Preparations were going great until something made all of the dragons leave Berk. Even Heartbeat left leaving Toothless behind because he couldn't fly alone. We were all surprised, but it must have been something important since even Heartbeat left and she never went anywhere alone, ever. I felt so sorry for Toothless that I decided to fix his problem. I was at the stall, finishing my project, when Rina came behind me carrying some cups.

,,Hi there, soldier. Whatcha doing?" she asked, giving me a cup.

,,I just finished a new fin for Toothless so he can fly alone." I said taking a sip from the cup she handed and regretted it the moment I took it.

,, Rina, what is this?" I asked puting the cup away.

,,You don't want to know. Astrid wanted to make new traditions and made this. I didn't have the heart to tell her." she said with a disgusted face.

,,Okay let's try this out. Toothless!" I called him. A few seconds later he was running around us, sniffing and jumping. He must have been bored.

,,Look here bud. I made you something." I said putting the fin on. He spreaded his tail and the second he realised he could fly he took of not looking back.

,Toothless!" we called but nothing. I couldn't belive he left.

...

I was hoping Toothles would come back the next morning but he didn't. I was starting to get really woried. I was going over to Rina's but then I meet Fishlegs carrying a big pile of fish.

,,Oh, Fishlegs! You're hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a Dragon!" I said looking at the pile.

,,Hahaha... oh... A Dragon! That's..." but then he quickly ran to his house. I felt something fishy and I wasn't thinking about the fish. I followed him and as soon as I opened the door, Meatlough came out carrying me away.

,,Hiccup, where are you going?!" yelled Rina from the ground.

,,I have no idea!".

...

,,For the love of... Where are you taking me Meatlough?!" I yelled and then I felt us land. I turned around and saw all of our dragons. I looked closely and saw tiny baby dragons next to their parents. I knew our theory was correct! This island was made for them to have babies here.

I looked around and spotted a Gronckle throwing her eggs into a hole filled with water. The eggs went in and the babies came out. They ran and snuggled into their mother. It was the sweetest thing I ever saw. I saw a crumbling sound and saw one egg that the Gronckle missed.

,,Hey, you missed... Whoa!" I yelled when the egg exploded, sending me to the ground. Thank Odin, the baby was fine. I got up and kept walking until I saw Heartbeat and the others lying on the ground together.

,,Hertbeat, Stormfly! Oh I'm soo happy to see you!" I said nuzzling with Heartbeat who seemed happy to see me too. Heartbeat moved her wing and revealed a little baby Night Fury with black scales and piercing blue eyes.

,,And you have babies?!" I've never seen anything more adorable. I crouched down to have a closer look. The baby made his way to me and nuzzled into my hand. Stormfly's baby Nadders came to play with us pushing and walking funny. I looked on the ground and saw some big black scales.

,,So Toothless was here. Do you know where he is?" I asked Heartbeat but she shaked her head. That's just great.

,,Well since you're spending your holiday here I should get to my holiday. What do you say Heartbeat? Can you give me a ride home?" she nodded and pushed me and her baby onto her back.

,,I'll se you all back when you're ready." but when we took off, everyone else did the same.

,,Oh,Nonono... I think I just started the return migration." I sad making a guilty face. I waited for them to get down but they kept on going up.

,,Well if you insist." I said turning Heartbeat toward home but there was some kind of commotion behind us. We turned around and saw that the babies couldn't fly yet. The wind was too strong for their small wings.

,,Wait, I know just the thing!"I said looking at the wrecked ship on the shore.

...

After twenty minutes of flying we could finaly see Berk. The dragons and the boat we were carrying draw attention and soon everyone was out and looking at us. They cheered when they realised it was us. The dragons put the boat down and the babies came out looking at their surroundings. All of the dragons returned to their owners. Snotlout hurried to Hookfang, Fishlegs tuckled Meatlough which apparently laid her eggs here and Astrid hugged Stromfly and cuddled her three little babies. As soon as I got down from Heart beat I got knocked down by Rina.

,,Hiccup, You're the most amazing person in the world!" she said hugging and crushing me.

,,Can't... breathe..." I barely let out. Rina released me with her mouth and eyes wide opened. She finaly saw the little baby on Heartbeats back. She slowly got closer and picked up the little thing which licked her on the nose showing his affection. Rina hugged both of them and even though she didn't want anyone to see, I noticed a small tear.

,, Everyone! Grab your dragons to the great hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" my dad said and everyone did so.

We were all together again, cheering and laughing. Well almost everyone. Toothless was still missing. I thought this was going to be the worst Snoggletog yet. Rina came to me, leaving Heartbeat and Fastwing, the new baby, alone.

,, Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their Dragons, But you really did a wonderful thing! Thank you!" she said giving me a gentle kiss and a warm hug.

,,Rina, where did Toothless go?" I asked feeling sadder by the minute.

,,I don't know..." she said but suddenly she pulled me away.

,, Wow, Man, I don't wanna be you right now! I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon, except yours!" she said giving me a grin. Okay that was mean.

,, Yeah… You know this is not helping at all." but then she pushed me making me turn around to see...

,,Toothless!". It was him! He was runing to me! I quickly hugged him in relieve.

,, Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again and what is in your mouth?" but before I could see he opened his mouth and put my helmet on me which was filled with dragon slobber. Gross.

,, Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" I asked as he nuzzled into me. We lost the helmet my dad gave me the other day when we were flying. He must have been searching for it.

,, Buddy, thank you! You are amazing." I said giving him another hug. Everything was perfect now.

...

I just knew he was going to wake me up again but this time I wasn't complaining. I'm just glad he's back. I got to the roof and found him.

,, Alright bud, come on down. I was just..." but then I noticed the old fin and saddle. Toothless took them out.

,,Toothless, what you pull this there for? You don't need this anymore! Come on, let's get going." but he wouldn't let me get on. He kept avoiding me.

,, Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now." I said pointing at it. He opened the fin and then started hitting the ground with it until it fell off.

,,Toothles!" I yelled but he kept nudging the old equipement. I finaly understood. He never wanted me to doubt his trust again. We are one and the same.

,,I like the old one bether too." Rina said riding Heartbeat with Fastwing between her legs.

,,Yeah, me too." I said putting the old saddle and fin on.

Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.

,,Ready?" I asked them.

,,Born ready!" Rina said and Toothles and Heartbeat agreed and we took off.

Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. But he gave me a better one.


End file.
